For Arguments Sake
by Mynsii
Summary: Zexion knew he didn't have a heart, knew that 'love' wasn't real, but for Demyx, he'd play pretend. Zemyx oneshot.


**I like Zemyx, I LOVE it in fact, I don't write enough of it though, nor do I write enough Soriku. So I'm promising myself to write more. And here is the fulfilment of at least**_** part**_** of that promise So please enjoy this little Zemyx ****drabble, **_**(aka it's cheesy and short and what not) **_** until I can be arsed to final edit my three monster fics that are currently festering on my USB.**

_We are all born for love. It is the principle of existence, and its only end.__  
><em>**Benjamin Disraeli**

Zexion was considered an almost perfect example of a nobody. He was young (not that nobodies really aged- they simply stayed where their others had left off), intelligent and diligent. His loyalty was outstanding, because really, when one is being led by someone with the same goals as you, why defy them? And being better (self) educated than many of his fellows, Zexion had the superior knowledge to know what was an intelligent decision, and what was not.

He carried himself with a stoic, flippant attitude, hair that shrouded his face and those piercing blue eyes, and only spoke when necessary.

It was just easier (for him) that way.

Demyx, was the polar opposite, he was bubbly, and chatty. He was neither loyal nor disloyal, he merely lived in the moment and did what he regarded as 'right.' Demyx did not carry himself with an aloof superiority, merely bouncing around with a shadow of a smile.

It was just easier (for Demyx) to act that way.

Being in an Organization of just thirteen, of course to pair met. They chatted, and Zexion would paw through a book as Demyx quietly strummed his sitar, but despite their differences, they got on like a house of fire.

Most of the time.

There was one topic, however, that they were both passionate about, but that their differences would not allow them to discuss without it turning into an argument – hearts, or to be more specific, did nobodies have the capability to love.

And this was an argument they had regularly, because they simply could not agree. Demyx was whole-heartedly convinced that Zexion's opinion was a crock of shit, and Zexion was infuriated with the blondes apparent failure to listen to logic, because although Zexion felt like he 'cared' deeply for Demyx, cared about their friendship, cared about spending time with Demyx, he knew that these were all shadows of emotions, because they just didn't have hearts.

So this argument was replicated, and despite their otherwise perfectly complimentary friendship, they found themselves once again entangled in a heated debate as they lounged on the Castle roof, bathed under the eerie glow of a heart-shaped moon.

"Demyx," Zexion's voice was quivering with frustration, and he raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "How many times do I have to tell you, we _cannot_ love without hearts. We have no emotions, thus why the Superior is so desperate to build Kingdom Hearts, so that we may in-fact regain this capability."

"Oh we do too have heart's Zexion, why do you have to be such a pessimist?" Demyx's eye-roll was almost audio-able, and he waved his hand dismissingly. "If we didn't, then why would any of us do anything? If we didn't have emotions, then why would the Sup be so bothered about Kingdom Hearts? Why would you be so enraged by my disagreeing with you? Hmm? Explain that. I think we do have hearts, and I make a perfect point."

Zexion took a few paces towards his companion and took one of the blondes hands, placing it against his chest. "See Demyx, no heartbeat. Thus we don't have hearts, physical proof."

"I'm not an idiot, Zexion." Demyx's hand was still pressed against Zexions chest, and the growl vibrated through his body and into the schemers, making him shudder. "Just because I don't overcomplicate things like you do, and view the world in straighter lines, doesn't mean I'm stupid. What I meant is that we still have hearts like… how can I put this? Spiritually? Like a soul? I mean, come on, this whole 'we-have-no-emotions-we-can-not-love' thing just seems like a way for Xemnas to condition us, so we don't deviate away from his plans. Which, you know, is a smart idea, but it's obviously not real. Just look at Axel and Roxas, Zexion." Demyx tugged his hand away and smirked. "_Physical proof."_

For a second, just the merest moment, Zexion was silenced, and his argument seemed to crumble, because yes, he had seen the way Roxas and Axel behaved with one another, and he'd _smelt _the mingling of their scents (and damned his keen 'sense' on those occasions).

"Demyx, I really do hate to disappoint you, because we're friends, but what Axel and Roxas have… it's probably just the remnants of emotions from life as a somebody. They're just playing pretend that they actually have some sort of deep, emotional relationship that goes above and beyond friendship. And their… physical relationship is just that, physical. We all have physical desires and needs, it doesn't mean we _love _that person."

Demyx's face dropped, and he sank until he was sitting on the cool marble ground, fingers toying with the drawstring of his coat. "Zexion, why are you so convinced that feeling love as a nobody is a lie? Why are you so afraid that your argument might be wrong?"

Again, Zexion was silenced. He lowered himself till he was sat beside Demyx, looked at his companion and smiled gently. "Why are you so convinced that it's real? Why are you so frightened that it might not be?"

If he's been expecting an answer from Demyx, (which in all honesty, he hadn't been, it was more of a statement with an inflection than a real question) it hadn't been the response he was given.

"Because," Demyx's voice was both sad and passionate, and Zexion found himself unable to look away from teal eyes that glistened with what he would have called emotion, had he (at the time) believed they were capable of. "What else do we have to hold onto? When we were somebodies, we loved our parents. You loved Even and Ansem when they were raising you, didn't you?" His eyes softened in apology when he noticed Zexion wince at the memory. "We were born to love, it's always been within us, why should a … physical change stop that? If we just..give up, why do we exist? What's it for? Why do we live?"

Demyx tilted Zexions face, and added, "So, answer _my _question."

"I…" Zexion was rarely lost for words, he was renowned for being articulate. But now, faced with Demyx's determination, he _was _lost for words. It seemed the melodious nocturne was having this effect on him a lot lately. And the truth of the matter was, he'd never thought to question his beliefs, because logic had blind-sighted him into believing that the obvious answer was they couldn't possibly feel emotions, so he should not even reconsider. "Because, Demyx, love is scary. And I don't want to be frightened. I had enough of that as a child when I was a somebody. I loved my parents, then they died and left me. The moment my heart stopped beating, the moment I ceased being Ienzo and became Zexion, was the moment in which I relinquished emotions, because I no longer have a heart to love. I no longer have a heart to break."

Zexion looked away, and he felt nimble, musicians fingers find his chin and tilt it back towards the blonde.

"Zexion, why are you so afraid?" Demyx's voice was soft, curious, _sympathetic. _"Who do you think is going to hurt you? Tell me. You know you can…Who do you love?"

"It doesn't matter, Demyx. I am incapable of love, don't press me."

"But there is someone you care about? Someone you could quite easily love should you have a heart?"

"Do you never stop Demyx? I _don't _have a heart."

Agitation seemed to ripple through Demyx. "But let's say, for arguments sake, that you did have a heart. Do you love someone?"

"Demyx."

"_Please_, Zexion. Just answer the God-damned question with a simple yes or no, for once in your existence without overcomplicating everything. _Please."_

And at the pleading tone of Demyx's voice, and the apparent tears in his companions eyes, Zexion bit back the need to argue back and mumbled. "Yes."

"Then…" Demyx seemed to falter, his voice trembling and a pink blush rose to his cheeks. "Then…for arguments sake… if you did have a heart… could you love me?"

"…Yes."

"Then can we play pretend? That we do have hearts, that is?"

"For arguments sake."

"Yeah, for arguments sake."

And then, timidly and carefully, Demyx pressed his lips to Zexions. And the scheme relaxed, ever so slightly, into the touch. He pretended he could hear the roar of blood in his ears, the wild beating of his heart, that would surely threaten to burst from his chest, because that's what he would have felt, had they not been playing pretend. Had their hearts been real.

"Demyx…I…" Zexion spluttered when they pulled away.

"_Please_ Zexion. Don't shatter it yet. Let me play pretend a little while longer, let me act out what's been driving me crazy. Please. " The blonde dropped his gaze to his lap, his face red. "I've been wanting to do that for a while, and yet you keep telling me we don't have hearts, so we can't feel. And I've been so desperate for you to just…tell me that this isn't a lie. Because I know it can't be and yet you, the smartest being I know, keeps shattering my dreams and I … I just want to pretend like we do have hearts, so that even if this isn't real, even if what I feel is a lie, I can imagine it's real."

"Oh, Demyx." Then Zexions lips were back on his companions, soft, gentle and shy. An innocent kiss, sweet and chaste. "I'm sorry, I promise I'll get your heart back, no matter what. And till then, we'll play pretend."

"Zexion?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, and one day I'll love you."

"And one day I'll love you too."


End file.
